


Best Non-Traditional Use of Mistletoe Ever

by leftennant



Series: Tasertricks Oneshot 'Verse [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tasertricks - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Smuff, Smut, Tasertot Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's new take on the mistletoe tradition meets with serious approval from Loki.  (Although it's definitely not something for polite company.  AT ALL.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Non-Traditional Use of Mistletoe Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFictionFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionFairy/gifts).



> So, since I have family flying in for the next few weeks, and I KNOW things are going to be crazy around here, I decided to gift my Secret Potato Person early. Here's a little holiday smut for you, [jinglejamesbarnes](http://jinglejamesbarnes.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it. :D 
> 
> Also, I need to say this. The best part of the Tasertot Exchange was finding a new awesome person to follow. If you guys are not following them on tumblr, get your asses in gear and do that. They post AWESOME stuff.
> 
> ******************************************************

“Darcy…”

“Hm?”

“Our guests...they will be…a-arriving…”

“Did you just stutter?”

“Absolutely not. I never… Gods!”

“Oh good. Glad to know I was wrong.”

Loki looked down at the impossible woman who was currently _humming_ what sounded like White Christmas while she did things to him that meant he’d never be able to hear that particular carol again without wanting to drag her into the nearest dark corner. “How you are able to speak at all is remarkable considering your current position.”

“I’m just really good at this,” she replied, running her tongue over the head of his cock.

His head thudded back against the wall. “Not that I mind, but what prompted this ten minutes prior to us receiving company?”

“You came through there,” she replied. 

Loki glanced over at the archway entrance to the living room that she was pointing at. A small kissing ball full of mistletoe and holly was hanging in the center. He’d placed it there for her himself.

“I doubt this is the traditional response to someone walking under that,” he said. 

“Yeah well, I’m not your traditional sort of girl.”

“Indeed.”

“You have exactly six minutes to finish if we take into account Clint arriving early to station himself near the food...which he always does,” Darcy told him. “Want me to do the thing?”

The thing? _Sweet Yggdrasil, yes_. “If you wish.”

“You’re not fooling anyone with that nonchalant tone, Loki. We both know full well that the thing ruins you in fifteen seconds flat.” She licked a wet, wide stripe up his length, ending with a little swirl over the top, and he gasped.

“Fine. You are the victor, now do the thing.”

Her tongue flicked over him again teasingly. “Ask nicely.”

“Darcy,” he replied, gritting his teeth. “Do you truly wish to get caught on your knees before our assembled guests? I, for one, no longer care who walks in. Odin himself could arrive, and I would scarcely notice at the moment.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna work. Ask nicely or no thing.”

He sighed. She was well aware there was very little he wouldn’t do when it came to the thing. It was all rather infuriating. Although anger was far from the foremost thought in his mind at the moment. 

“Must I?”

“ _Nicely_. I want to see fluffy bunnies, and heart eyes, Loki, or no thing. I can always go rearrange the spinach puffs.”

“As you desire, then. I adore the thing, Darcy. Would you please…?”

She did the thing, and both his hands smacked back into the wall. “Again?”

Speech was currently beyond Loki, so he just nodded. This time she kept her eyes on his while she did the thing, and he could feel all the muscles going taut in his legs and belly.

“You are so, totally close,” Darcy said. “Once more?”

He swallowed thickly, voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. “Please.”

“You got it, Troublemaker.”

The third time she finished it by swirling her tongue over him again, and he was lost. His fingers clutched uselessly at the wall, breath leaving his lungs in short, shaky gasps as his release ripped through him with staggering intensity. She did the thing a final time, and Loki thanked the fates that they had been brought together. 

“I will never get tired of wrecking you,” Darcy said quietly, giving the tip of his cock a final kiss before tucking it away, and straightening up.

“I suspect I shall never tire of it either,” he replied. “Nor you.”

“Well that’s good, because you sort of put a ring on it.” She flashed her hand at him, where his rings glowed with warm gold and sparkling stones on her finger.

The sight of them filled him with emotion he had thought long lost before meeting Darcy. He looked around their home, filled with ridiculous ornaments of the season that she insisted on, and the feeling grew. His precious, captivating girl, how he loved her. Therefore it was unacceptable that she was left unsatisfied while he was completely fulfilled. 

With a wave of his hand, Loki set off the emergency lockdown system throughout the building. Darcy must have heard the bolts sliding home in the doors and windows, because she looked up at him quizzically.

“What are you up to, Loki?”

“Buying us a few more minutes.” He took her hand, drawing her through the archway on the way to their bedroom. “Come, lovely girl, I require further use of that mistletoe.”


End file.
